


Flower Language

by Amerakii



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, dumb flower fluff?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerakii/pseuds/Amerakii
Summary: Foggy gets Matt flowers





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

> HI I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE BUT SEASON 3 KILLED ME AND THESE TWO KILLED ME SO HERE I AM! FIRST FIC WOO!

Matt’s fingers paused in the middle of the new case he was reading, Foggy’s excited footsteps making it difficult to concentrate on the words in front of him. He sat back in his chair, amusedly wondering what Foggy was so enthusiastic about this time. When the footsteps reached the stairs outside of the office, he got up and opened his door. The sound of Karen shuffling papers paused and he turned his head in her direction and flashed her a quick smile.

 

“Hey Karen, just a warning, Foggy found something that’s got him really excited, you might want to prepare yourself”. At that moment, the door opened, carrying Karen’s bright laughter outside, to minge with the sounds of the city. Matt turned towards Foggy with a normal, _friendly,_ smile, (not besotted no matter what Karen told him), which quickly turned into a confused frown when he realized what Foggy was holding. “Foggy, are those flowers?” He asked hesitantly. _Where did Foggy get flowers?_ Foggy hadn’t met with Marci in a while, and though their friendship was strained a little from the whole Daredevil thing, he wouldn’t keep a new relationship from his best friend... _right?_

 

It took a few seconds of silence before Matt realized that Foggy and Karen were shooting looks at each other, he raised his eyebrows, wondering what they were gesturing about. Foggy’s sudden quick steps towards him startled him out of his thoughts, he blinked slowly behind his glasses as the man stopped a few feet away from him, and pushed the bouquet of flowers into his arms. “What...what are? Foggy?” Stuttering, he held tightly onto the flowers before they could fall to the ground, growling and swatting at Foggy’s snickering form with the hand that wasn’t currently full.

 

“They’re tulips! I got them from that one flower shop near my house? You know the one you always wrinkle your nose at whenever we walk by? I helped Mrs. Smith out with her displays and she gave me these for free!” he informed Matt in a cheery voice, “plus! since you’re always so dark and broody, I thought a bunch of bright, cheery, flowers would be a perfect contrast! This is just the beginning of my scheme to show the world that you’re just a dork!” he finished with a flourish of his hand.

 

Matt couldn’t help the reluctant smile that touched his lips, ignoring Karen’s _awwww!_ “So you got me flowers?”. Foggy’s heartbeat picked up, “Know that I am looking at you with a very disappointed look Murdock! Don’t diss the flowers! The flowers are pretty and bright and yours! Now you go back into your office and do work, I expect to see the flowers cared for!” and with that Foggy turned quickly towards his office.

 

Waiting for the sound signaling the shut of a door, he turned towards Karen, put on his most charming smile, and held out the bouquet. “Hey Karen, you think you could help me find something to put these in?”. Karen’s scoffed, taking the flowers out of his hands, “Sure Matt! You don’t have to use your charms to get me to help you though! This is between you and me but I heard the secretary has been wanting a raise, if you helped her out that would be payment enough”, she said cheerily. He laughed loudly, “I’ll consider the proposition Ms. Page”, following her into the kitchen area. “That’s all I ask Mr. Murdock, here.” He held his hands out for the vase that Karen handed him, thanking her once again before heading to his office. He placed the vase on the corner of his desk, out of the way off all his work materials, and gets back to work.

 

A huff of exasperation escapes his mouth when he realizes that he has been reading the same line for the past 10 minutes. He leaned back into his chair and turned his head up towards the ceiling. The flowers were very fragrant. Their presence kept distracting him, every couple of minutes Matt would either find himself smiling dopily in their direction or gently touching their soft petals. Usually, the smell of flowers would be too strong for his senses to handle, but these smelt pleasant and sweet-- a little like Foggy. Which was maybe why he liked them so much, because they reminded him of his best friend. He groaned and covered his face with both hands, frowning when he heard Karen’s snicker. Deciding that he wasn't going to get any work done, he turned his attention fully towards the tulips. Running his fingers over and over the silk like petals, he wondered what they looked like, if they were just as bright as Foggy was to him. Mind made, he stood up quickly, picking up the vase and walking towards Foggy’s office, ducking his head in embarrassment as he rushed by Karen.

 

Foggy looked up at the sound of his door opening and frowned at Matt, “Hey! Those were presents, no take backs!”. Matt shuffled for a few seconds, at a loss for words, before determinedly putting the vase down firmly on Foggy’s desk. “I’m not returning them, I was just wondering if you could, ah, tell me what color they were..?” he trailed off with a hopeful voice, taking off his sunglasses and looking towards Foggy with big eyes. Foggy snorted, “Why do you think i’ll do anything if you just flash your puppy eyes at me?”, Matt widened his eyes in response, preening when Foggy laughed loudly, “alright, alright, get over here you goof”.

 

Smiling, he walked over to lean against Foggy’s desk. “Okay so there are three colors of tulip here! Yellow, white, and uh...red.” he tilted his head at Foggy’s pause, wondering why his heartbeat suddenly picked up. “They’re bright and vibrant, Ms. Smith did a wonderful job growing them. The yellow is light, not too garish, kind of like a ripe lemon! The white is like pure, untouched snow” Foggy paused, taking a deep breath, “the red is a lot like the color of your suit. Daredevil red”. They both sat there, hearts pounding unquestionably quick for an unknown reason.

 

He had to ask, “did you...pick these flowers out?”. “No, she just gave these to me”, Foggy’s heart skipped a beat after his hasty response, _lie._ Flustered, Matt grabbed the vase of flowers and quickly walked towards the door, “I, uh, thanks for describing them..I should go do work! Bye!” He cursed to himself about how awkward that was, and practically ran into his office and closed the door. His heart was beating quickly, his palms were sweaty, and he knew his face was bright red. Gently returning the vase to its former spot, he sat down heavily on his chair, trying to ignore the whispered conversation between Karen and Foggy outside of his door.

 

Perking up at the words “flower language”, he pulled out his laptop, and searched up the meaning of tulips. His face flared up again as the screen reader defined the meanings of the bright flowers--cheerful thoughts, sympathy, consideration. He choked up at the word forgiveness, and when the voice read out “true love” he felt his whole world shift.

 

Feeling like the it was the hundredth time he did this, he flew out of his chair and barged into Foggy’s office, startling both Foggy and Karen. Licking his lips nervously, he gently said “Karen could you leave us for a little bit? I need to talk to Foggy.” Knowing that they were sharing looks again, he only nodded his head gratefully when she said “Sure, i’ll go get us some coffee!” He moved aside so Karen could walk out the door, smiling at the quick reassuring squeeze she gave his shoulder.

 

When he heard Karen reach the street, he turned towards Foggy, who was frantically mumbling “They don’t mean anything Matt I swear! I didn’t even know that flowers had a language! Who knew huh?”, Matt smiled at the _thump thump thump_ of Foggy’s heart that signaled his lie and quickly crossed the room, cutting Foggy’s words off with his lips. Pulling back to take a breath, he pressed another gentle kiss to Foggy’s cheek shyly and said “I think you’re my true love too”.


End file.
